


imagine the future being so bright (day 20)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (if you squint you can see it), Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Together, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Twincest, Vague High School AU, dean is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is absolutely fucked. Or well, he’s not. And that’s the problem. He laughs to himself and then quiets down. He simply shouldn’t have looked, but he did, and now his imagination is running rampant and he’s tired and achy and so horny he can’t even think straight anymore.Prompts:Suptober: ImaginationKinktober: Masturbation





	imagine the future being so bright (day 20)

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up sadder than I thought it would so enjoy >:)

Dean is absolutely fucked. Or well, he’s not. And that’s the problem. He laughs to himself and then quiets down. He simply shouldn’t have looked, but he did, and now his imagination is running rampant and he’s tired and achy and so horny he can’t even think straight anymore.

He almost wants it to be over as soon as he puts a hand on his cock, but Dean has always been about foreplay and slowly building up to the actual deed, and he cannot just… jump in. Even though he’s aroused as fuck, has been hard for hours now, he can’t simply touch himself and get it over with. Dean starts by slowly trailing his fingers over his chest, pinching his nipples as he passes them. He imagines it’s Castiel’s hand, and moans softly. The next pass, he pinches harder and imagines it’s Jimmy instead. Jimmy would be rougher, Dean has determined. The way he handled his twin in the locker room today certainly suggests that to Dean, and he’ll gladly go along with it if that’s what gets Jimmy going.

_They were friends and he shouldn’t have looked, Dean knows that, but he simply wanted to ask Jimmy something about a class they share, and when he went into the locker room, Dean simply followed. When he turned the corner and saw Jimmy passionately kissing his twin, Castiel (or Cas), Dean must have made some kind of noise because he couldn’t possibly keep it down, but the twins didn’t appear to notice, so he’d just kept watching as the twins writhed together, moaning rather loudly. Jimmy was apparently the one who set the pace, as he pushed Cas down onto his knees and opened the zipper of his pants and shoved his cock down Castiel’s throat without ceremony._

Dean bites his lip and recalls the way Castiel’s eyes teared up. He looked so happy to have Jimmy’s cock stuffed down his throat, and Dean moans as he spits in his palm and wraps a hand around his cock, jacking it slowly. He wishes the twins were here, he wishes that he could simply _tell _them that he would like there to be more between them, that he’d love to feel their cocks stuffed inside him, that he imagines them fucking him at night and in the morning and, to be honest, at all times of the day. That he just wants them to love him like he loves them (not like a brother, not like _just friends_, not like bros or buddies or whatever he tacks at the end of a sentence to no-homo).

Dean imagines the twins taking care of him, and he comes with a sob. The sob turns into fully fledged crying as he suddenly realises what he’s done, and he doesn’t quite know how to deal with himself in that moment. He loves the twins, he knows that, but he can only have them in his imagination, as they are together. And Dean is just a friend.


End file.
